


Reset

by GhostySugarSkulls



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Sakura, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Obito is good, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostySugarSkulls/pseuds/GhostySugarSkulls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She felt no pain, all she saw was a flash and heard someone calling her name. That was it she was dead, but why was she in her old room? Was it some inner desire for her heaven to be designed before everything happened? To Sakura's surprise no she is not dead nor is she dreaming she has all her old memories as well as ones that are coming in fragments. All she does know was that she had a second chance and she was going to make sure everything worked out this time, even if it kills her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sakura's back

Darkness was all she saw and all she felt.

 

_Sakura-san...Sakura-san...wake up._

 

Wait a minute...I know that voice!

 

"Itachi!? What do you want? How did you get in my head! Shouldn't you be gone? The Edo Tensei is gone!"

 

Itachi appeared in front of me, his body slowly peeling away. Just like the bodies of Haku and Zabuza.  
  


_"Sakura I do not have much time, I'm giving you and a few others a chance to start over, to fix everything. When you get back you may not remember much but everything will come back to you, eventually."_

 

"But how are you doing this Itachi? Why are you giving me a chance to fix this? Why me?!" Itachi's body started to disappear a rapi pace and before Sakura knew everything was starting to fade. "Itachi! if I'm going to go back please promise me you'll come back and tell Sasuke the truth about what happened!"

"Sakura, I will come back and when you get back too go to your friend Ino, she was the first one I sent back. I'm trusting you to save us all." With that everything was engulfed in darkness.

 

~~~~~~~

When Sakura woke up she saw a pink ceiling, and she felt younger and smaller. Getting up she looked around the room and saw it was her old one, the one she had when she still lived with her parents.

 

"W-what?!" All Sakura felt was confusion, how'd she get here? Why is she so small etc etc. She ran a hand through her hair and felt that it was still long, looking at the calendar across the room she saw today was the day they were assigned teams. ' _Does that mean Itachi really did send me back, along with Ino? wait he said she was the first he sent back, does that mean he sent back more people? I hope so if were going to prevent a war there going to be more than two people attempting to stop a war.'_ She got up and walked to her closet and tried to find something that wasn't long pink. After looking through all her clothes she was able to find a pair of black spandex shorts, a red sleeveless shirt with the Haruno symbol on the back and a pink skirt. It was close to her old outfit but she'd probably have to go shopping after she gets money from genin missions. After she got dressed she looked inside her weapons pouch and saw she had three kunai and one shuriken.

"Jeez how did I ever get by like this? Granted I did only live on what I made on missions and what my parents gave me but still..." Sakura sighed and grabbed the kunai bringing it up to her hair and cutting most of it off.

 

"Right time to go."

 

~~~~~

 

After she left her house which was strangely empty she made her way to Ino's. She saw the blonde was already outside waiting for her. "Hey Ino pig!" Sakura shouted as she neared her best friend. "Billboard brow." Ino greeted back.

 

"So were really back huh?" Ino asked with a look of awe on her face.

"Yeah it seems so. How are we gonna go about this though?"

"Well for starters we probably shouldn't go about changing things suddenly and with out warning." Ino said looking at Sakura's new hair and clothes. Sakura rubbed her neck sheepishly.

"So should we race to the academy and see how things play out from there?"

"Sure billboard brow." The two girls took off running leaving a huge cloud of dust behind them.


	2. Ino is crazy so is Sakura

As Ino and Sakura make it to the academy they fought about who made it first. 

"Come on forehead I was totally here a whole second before you!"

"You wish you pig!" Their fight was interrupted by Naruto, who was trying to catch Sakura's attention. "Sakura! Hey hey Sakura come sit next to me!" Sakura and Ino shared a look and Sakura made her way to Naruto. Everyone in the class stopped to look at her and Choji almost dropped his chips. Naruto had an ecstatic look on his face and cheered. Near the entrance Ino cleared her throat and all eyes went to her. "Everyone I have an announcement to make, I Ino Yamanaka no longer have any feelings for Sasuke Uchiha and I hear by dedicate all my energy into my shinobi life. That is all." As Ino made her way to sit next to Shikamaru there was a thud heard as Choji's chips hit the ground.

"Troublesome woman."

"Woah did you hear that? One less person after Sasuke-kuns heart!" Sasuke's fangirls rejoiced but there fun was over after Naruto yelled: "Woah Sakura What happened to your hair?!"

"Oh I cut it. I thought it was time I take my ninja life seriously." 

Naruto was about to say something but Iruka sensei interrupted as he walked in to the room. "Alright everyone settle down today you're being assigned to your teams." As Iruka was saying the teams Sakura barely regis


End file.
